To Love or Not To Love That is the Question
by kikizoey
Summary: Chrome being a young girl boss of her family buiesness AND being part of the Mafia just mean trouble. Now theres a company try to crush her buiesness but also having guys try to win her heart. There is no time for love when people are trying to kill you.


Kikizoey: Okay. Since they're aren't enough Chrome harems and Chrome crossover. Also Chrome is my favorite character. I came up with this one. So I hope you enjoy this. This one is just the status of the Vongola and some others too. So please bear with me here. Also I must warn you.

**Warning: **There might be some gramar and spelling mistakes. Also I'm sorry if you found anything OC.

So here we go enjoy and take some free water. *give water to the reader*

**Discalmer: **I own nothing. Just the story not anime or manga.

* * *

><p><strong>Chrome Dokuro 'Nagi'<strong>

**Age: **13

**Species: **Human

**Nationality: **Half Jappanse and Half Italian. Also a little British.

**Pet: **A white owl with one red eye and one blue eye. Name Mukurou

**Job and Postion: **Vongola Family, Soon to be Mist Gurdian. Boss of her Father Company.

**Weapon and Flame: **Trident and the Mist Flame

**Backround/History: **Mukuro save her when she save a cat from being hit by a carrige. Also help to build her Mansion when it got burned down. She also have the mark the Ciel has on his stomache. She also have a mark on her eye that binds her and Mukuro together. It look like Mukuro's red eye. Which is also hid underneath the eye patch. Also she has her ability in the anime and manga. She has the family ring which is a indigo color and it look like a dimanod but its not. It some sort of topaz and the is called Violet Gem even though is not purple. She wears it on her right hand middle finger and the Vongola ring goes on her right hand ring finger. She is also know as the 'The Queen's Eye' since she always has information of the underworld. She the queen's owl.

* * *

><p><strong>Mukuro Rokudo<strong>

**Age: **Look like a 15 year old

**Species: **Demon

**Nationality: **Claim to be Italian.

**Pet: **Same one as Chrome

**Job and Postion: **Vongola Family, Soon to be Mist Gurdian. Butler for Chrome.

**Weapon and Flame: **Same as Chrome.

**Backround/History: **He save Chrome before and offer her a deal since she wasn't ready to die yet. He requieted everyone over in the Dokuro's estate since everyone died. He is the only one who knows Chrome's real name. He fell in love with Chrome over the years. He met her when she around 7 when the incident happen. He was in the Estraneo Family before when he disguise himself as a little kid and become the test subject. Since he was already went to hell and went to 6 different hell he killed everyone except Ken and Chikusa and took them in his care. Then he went to Lancida and posses him and killed his family. He hated the Mafia for an unknow reason and is against Chrome being in one but her being his master he listen. Also he is Sebastian younger brother and Daemon Spade half younger brother. One of his rivial is Hibari Kyoya. He has the same ability in the anime and manga. He is intrested in the different clouthing in the human world has.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya Hibari<strong>

**Age: **Is forever a 16 year old.

**Species: **Vampire

**Nationality: **Claim to be Jappense

**Job and Postion: **Vongola Family, Soon to be Cloud Gurdain. Bodyguard and butler for Chrome.

**Pet: **Hibird and the hedgehog name Roll.

**Weapon and Flame: **Tonfus and the Cloud Flame

**Backround/History: **Was in Japan and fell in love with the town Namimori. He become some sort of athority over there and well respect too. Can drink blood but chose not to only if he ever have a tough enemy or something. He found Mukuro distbirding the piece and try to kill him only to have Dr. Shamel to put the Sakura diease on him. So he lost and Mukuro wanted him to be the bodyguard for Chrome and use the butler status to be his undercover job. He too also fell in love with Chrome. He also has same ability in the anime and manga.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryohei Sasagawa<strong>

**Age: **15

**Nationality: **Jappense

**Species: **Human but he has the strentgh of superman.

**Job and Postion: **Vongola Family, Soon to be Sun Gurdain. The cook for Chrome.

**Pet: **The kangroo name Kangaryuu.

**Weapon and Flame: **His fists and the sun flame.

**Backround/History: **He love boxing and his little sister that he have to leave behind in Japan. He was found by Mukuro when he was trying to protect his sister. Mukuro came and stop those thugs but said to him that exchange for saving them that he come with him. Without a choice he left and went to England with him. He also fell in love with Chrome too. He is a terrible cook to but nobody knows why did Mukuro put him as a cook. He also has his ability in the anime and manga.

* * *

><p><strong>Takeshi Yamamoto<strong>

**Age: **15

**Nationality: **Jappanse

**Species:** Human but part ghost. Meaning he has some ghost ablilties.

**Job and Postion: **Vongola Family, Soon to be Rain Girdain. The gardener for Chrome.

**Pet: **Swallow name Kojiro and a dog name Jirou.

**Weapon and Flame: **Sword and the Rain Flame.

**Backround/History: **Yamamoto used to work for his father sushi restureant. Until these robbers try to rob the place. Before they tried to kill anyone. Mukuro came and defeated those robbers. In returned he ask for Yamamoto asstitences and he agree. He fell in love with Chrome too. He has his same ability in the manga and anime.

* * *

><p><strong>Hayato Gokudera<strong>

**Age: **15

**Species: **Human and Part Neko

**Nationality: **3/4 Italian and 1/4 Jappanse

**Job and Postion: **Vongola Family, Soon to be Storm Gurdain, Right Hand Man for Tsuna. He is Chrome's tutor in teaching of school subjects and basic she needs to know.

**Pet: **A cat named Uri.

**Weapon and Flame: **Dynimight and storm flame.

**Backround/History: **His family is wired. He has an older sister that he left. His family holds a secret that some people in his family are nekos or part of some other animal. Mukuro found him when he look like a neko and try to hide. Mukuro said that he help him to control his powers if he teaches Chrome her school lessons and agree. He wants to be Tsuna right hand man since he save his life. He fell in love with Chrome after he realised that she will be a strong part of the family. He has the same ability as the anime and manga.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsunayoshi Sawada<strong>

**Age: **15

**Nationality: **Mostly Jappanse and a little Italian.

**Species: **Human but part elementist. Meaning he can control some of the elements and weather. He's sill an ametaur.

**Job and Postion: **Vongola Family, Soon to be Sky Gurdain and Boss. Butler in trainy for Chrome.

**Pet: **Small lion cub name Nuts

**Weapon and Flame: **Gloves with those pills and when Reborn shot him with the gun.

**Backround/History: **Tsuna was running away from a gang of thugs until Mukuro defeated them all. He choses Tsuna because he knows that he the next boss in line for the most powerful mafia in the world. So he wanted to take over his body and destroy the world and become king of it and hoping Chrome will be his queen. So he kidnap Tsuna and told his mother that his father wants to see him. Along the way Mukuro met Reborn and agree that Reborn trains to be the next boss along with the other servents and Chrome to be in the Mafia too. So now Reborn trains Tsuna to be a Mafia Boss and to be a Butler. Reborn is also the butler too. He has a crush on Chrome, Kyoko, and Haru. He doesn't who to chose but is obvious Chrome is the one. Anyways he has the same ablity in the anime and manga.

* * *

><p>Kikizoey: I'm done. They're another status thing too. So the story part won't come until like one or two chapters. Also Primo Gurdians are in this time. They're all candiates to be the Vongola next Gurdains and Lambo will come next to.<p> 


End file.
